


Nur ein Buch

by Sinaida



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deutsch | German, Gen, was wäre wenn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt zwei Bücher die in der Serie "The Sentinel" von Bedeutung sind. Das eine ist Blairs Dissertation - von dem diese Story aber nicht handelt. Diesmal geht es um das andere Buch ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nur ein Buch

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an patk für's Betalesen. Einige wichtige Szenen sind Dank ihrer Hilfe und Vorschläge jetzt um Längen besser, als in der ersten Fassung.  
> Außerdem ist ihr dann tatsächlich noch ein Titel eingefallen.

_"Haben Sie noch nie von der Idee gehört, dass zufällige Ereignisse Teil eines größeren Ganzen sind, das wir nur nicht verstehen?"  
\-- Jim Ellison zu Ray Aldo in "Dead End on Blank Street" --_

**Fort Worth/Texas, 1976**

 

Naomi Sandburg sah sich in dem kleinen Buchladen um, den sie eben betreten hatte.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich ihre Augen von dem gleißenden Licht der Nachmittagssonne an das Halbdunkel des Verkaufsraumes gewöhnt hatten. Die wenigen Fenster waren klein und teilweise aus farbigem Glas, was dem Raum eine besondere, fast sakrale Atmosphäre verlieh.

Naomi betrachtete andächtig die ledergebundenen Buchrücken in den langen Regalen an der hinteren Wand.

Es mussten hunderte sein. Vorsichtig strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über das glatte Material, atmete den Geruch von Staub und vergilbtem Papier ein.

Sie schloss die Augen.

Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr auf.

Ihre Mutter, die ihr abends vor dem zu Bett gehen vorlas, ein schweres, altes Buch auf dem Schoß. Die kleine Lampe auf dem Nachtschränkchen verströmte warmes, gelbliches Licht und warf ihren Schein auf das Glas Milch und die Kekse daneben.

Die sanfte Altstimme ihrer Mutter, die längst vergangene Zeiten zum Leben erweckte.

Keine Kinderbücher oder Märchen. Sie bevorzugte Reiseberichte aus fernen Ländern, Abenteuer, die Entdecker wie James Cook erlebt hatten. Das Ungewöhnlichste, das sie ihr je vorgelesen hatte, war das Logbuch von William Bligh, dem Kapitän der legendären Bounty, gewesen. Danach sah Naomi die Geschichte der Meuterei aus einem ganz anderen Blickwinkel als zuvor.

Sie seufzte und öffnete die Augen wieder.

Manchmal wünschte sie sich, ihrem Sohn eine ähnliche Kindheit bieten zu können. Ruhe, Sicherheit, ein Zuhause. Stattdessen führten sie ein unstetes Leben, ständig unterwegs, nie irgendwo lange genug um Wurzeln zu schlagen.

Naomis Blick blieb an einem der Bücher hängen. Es war in hellbraunes Leder gebunden und der Name des Autors stand in goldenen Lettern auf dem Rücken.

"Sir Richard Francis Burton", murmelte sie. Vorsichtig zog sie den dicken Band aus dem Regal und kniff kurz die Lider zusammen als Staub aufwirbelte. Etwas davon drang ihr in die Nase, brachte sie zum Niesen.

"Gesundheit!"

Naomi zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimme des Ladenbesitzers dicht hinter sich hörte. Sie war so vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er seinen Platz hinter dem kleinen Schreibtisch verließ.

Sie lächelte. "Danke."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nahm seine Lesebrille ab, bevor sie ihm von der Nase rutschte. "Na, etwas gefunden, Lady?"

"Ich weiß nicht." Unschlüssig betrachtete sie das Buch in ihrer Hand. "Ich suche etwas für meinen Sohn."

"Hm, wie alt ist er denn?"

"Sieben."

Der Mann rieb sich nachdenklich die Stirn und fuhr sich dann mit der Hand durch sein schlohweißes Haar. "Sieben, soso", murmelte er. Er musterte Naomi und ihr war klar, welche Gedanken ihm durch den Kopf gehen mussten. So jung und schon ein siebenjähriges Kind. Und vermutlich bemerkte er auch, dass sie keinen Ehering trug.

"Ich bin nicht ganz so jung, wie ich aussehe", versetzte Naomi, schärfer als beabsichtigt, und bereute sofort, überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben. Sie musste sich nicht rechtfertigen, schon gar nicht vor Fremden.

Der Mann lächelte schmal. "Oh, nein, nein, Lady, ich überlegte nur gerade, was ich Ihnen als Lektüre für einen Siebenjährigen anbieten kann. Ich fürchte da habe ich nichts Passendes. Das hier ist nämlich ein Antiquariat und kein Kinderbuchhandel."

Es klang etwas herablassend, aber nicht unfreundlich.

Naomi biss sich auf die Lippen und öffnete das Buch in ihren Händen. Sie blätterte etwas darin und blieb auf einer Seite hängen. Es war die Abbildung eines Stammeskriegers, eine altmodische Schwarzweißfotografie, deren dunkle Töne schon zu einem rötlichen Braun verblasst waren. Der Mann trug Indianertracht; Lendenschurz und Federn. In stolzer Haltung stützte er sich auf seinen Speer, doch es war sein Blick der Naomi fesselte. In seinen Augen sah sie Wachsamkeit, Intelligenz, Stärke und doch eine gewisse Verletzlichkeit.

Sie atmete tief durch. Blair würde dieses Buch lieben, sie war sich plötzlich ganz sicher.

Entschlossen klappte sie es wieder zu, sah den Ladenbesitzer direkt an und sagte: "Ich nehme das hier."

"Oh, Richard Burton, ja? Interessant, aber sicher nicht das Richtige für ein Kind."

"Oh doch, genau das Richtige", bekräftigte Naomi, ging an dem Mann vorbei und legte das Buch auf den Schreibtisch, auf dem auch die altmodische Kasse stand.

Der Mann folgte ihr und meinte zweifelnd: "Also, Lady, ich denke ich hätte da noch etwas anderes für Ihren Kleinen. Sekunde ..." Er bückte sich und kramte in einem Wäschekorb mit Büchern, der hinter dem Schreibtisch stand. "Das sind die Sachen, die gerade erst reingekommen sind. Ich habe noch nicht alles geordnet und eingeräumt, aber ich hatte da etwas gesehen ... Hier!"

Er legte ein gebundenes Buch vor Naomi auf den Tisch. "Mark Twain, Huckleberry Finn'. Das ist etwas für Ihren Sohn, meinen Sie nicht, Lady?"

Naomi blickte zweifelnd auf die beiden Bücher vor ihr. Blair hatte bereits "Tom Saywer" gelesen und war begeistert davon.

"Was ... ähm ... was kosten die denn?" Das war etwas, was sie völlig vergessen hatte; die Frage, ob ihr Geld ausreichen würde.

"Also, Lady, Burtons Buch kann ich Ihnen für sechzig Dollar geben, nicht weniger. Es ist in echtes Leder gebunden und eine Rarität. Huck Finn' ... hm, sagen wir, fünf Dollar, wie klingt das?"

Naomi seufzte. "Es klingt so, als sollte ich Huck Finn' nehmen."

Der Ladenbesitzer lächelte und Naomi spürte, dass ihr der Mann immer sympathischer wurde. Das war es wohl, was ihr Vater mit "naiv und zu vertrauensselig" meinte.

"Also, dann hat der gute Mark das Rennen gemacht, ja?"

"Ja. Das letzte Argument hat mich überzeugt."

"Gut, gut. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen habe, wenn meine Kunden die teureren Bücher kaufen, aber es wäre doch wirklich schade, wenn Sie eine Menge Geld dafür ausgeben und es liegt nur ungelesen herum und verschwindet dann in einer Kiste."

"Ich hätte es ihm vorgelesen", sagte Naomi leise.

Und auf einmal war sie wieder da. Die Erinnerung an die angenehme, sanfte Stimme ihrer Mutter, an die Fantasiereisen, die sie gemeinsam in ferne Länder unternommen hatten in diesen paar Minuten vor dem Einschlafen. Sie wünschte brennend, dasselbe mit Blair zu erleben, einen Teil ihrer Kindheit mit ihm zu teilen, ihm dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu geben. Aber sechzig Dollar für ein Buch ... sträflich leichtsinnig bei ihrem Gehalt.

"Na ja, wenn er schon sieben ist, kann er doch sicher selbst lesen, oder nicht?"

"Ja, ich meine, wir hätten uns gegenseitig daraus vorlesen können. Meine Mutter hat immer ..." Sie unterbrach sich, als ihr die Worte ihres Vaters einfielen. Erzähl nicht jedem deine Lebensgeschichte, Naomi, so interessant ist sie nun auch wieder nicht.

"Ja?"

"Ach nichts. Danke."

Resigniert nahm sie das Buch, dass der Ladenbesitzer ihr entgegen hielt, und gab ihm die fünf Dollar.

"Viel Spaß damit, Lady."

"Sicher." Sie lächelte, aber aus einem Grund, den sie selber nicht verstand, war ihr nach Weinen zu Mute.

Sie verließ das Geschäft und blinzelte, als sie ins gleißende Sonnenlicht trat. Die Hitze war fast unerträglich. "Huck Finn" unter den Arm geklemmt, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihr, dass sie den Bus gerade noch erwischen würde. Dann schnell wieder zur Arbeit, danach Blair bei Mary-Rae abholen und dann putzen, kochen, irgendwann schlafen.

Müde ließ sie sich auf die Bank bei der Haltestelle sinken und blätterte etwas in dem Buch. Die Enttäuschung, das Gefühl des Verlustes, nahm mit jeder Seite zu. Vielleicht sollte sie zurückgehen und ...

Das durchdringende Hupen eines Autos riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ein Chevy in verblichenem Blau hielt mit halsbrecherischem Bremsmanöver neben ihr. Die Fahrerin, Naomis Nachbarin Rita Mullins, lehnte sich über den Sitz und öffnete die Beifahrertüre, was ihr angesichts ihrer Leibesfülle allerdings ziemlich schwer fiel.

"Komm schon, Honey, steig ein."

"Rita!" Naomi sprang auf und blickte in den Wagen. "Was machst du hier um diese Zeit?"

"Gute Frage." Rita rollte die Augen. "Ich glaube wieder an Wunder. Die kleinen Ratten da hinten ..." Sie deutete rückwärts zu ihren siebenjährigen Zwillingen, im Fond des Wagens, die sich gegenseitig schubsten und an den Haaren zogen. Das Mädchen streckte dem Jungen gerade die Zunge heraus.

"Penelope, lass das gefälligst!" Rita drehte sich um und versuchte ihrer Tochter einen Klaps auf den Mund zu geben, was diese allerdings durch rechtzeitiges Ausweichen verhinderte. "Und lass endlich deinen Bruder in Ruhe!"

"Er hat angefangen!"

"Is' ja gar nich' wahr! Mom, sie tut mir weh!"

"Petze, Petze!"

"Penelope! Jason! Ruhe, verdammt noch mal! Gott, Kinder, ihr bringt mich noch ins Grab!"

Rita strich sich eine Strähne ihres blondierten Haares aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht und wandte sich schwer atmend wieder Naomi zu.

"Sei froh, dass dein Blair nicht so ein Rabauke ist. Also, die kleinen Ratten sind ja sonst nicht vom Fernseher wegzukriegen, aber heute gab es einen kompletten Ton- und Bildausfall, und das während "Sesame Street" - stell dir vor. Da war ihnen natürlich langweilig und damit sie mir nicht das Haus zerlegen hab ich mir gedacht Fahr'n wir heute mal früher los und über den Kennedy-Drive und bei Pedro's vorbei und genehmigen uns ein Milchshake'."

Zerdrückte Pappbecher, fettige Styroporschachteln und ein paar benutzte Servietten auf dem Beifahrersitz zeugten davon, dass es nicht nur bei dem Shake geblieben war. Rita bemerkte Naomis Blick und fegte mit einer beiläufigen Geste die Überreste der Mahlzeit in den Fußraum des Wagens.

"Also, jetzt steig aber endlich ein, du musst doch sicher zur Arbeit und ich hab's auch eilig. Don hat gleich Feierabend und er hasst es, wenn er warten muss."

Naomi nickte zögernd und betrachtete das Buch in ihrer Hand.

"Ich ... ich wollte eigentlich ..."

Der Gedanke wieder zurückzugehen und dieses Buch gegen das andere umzutauschen, verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Albern, wirklich. Die Gelegenheit sich von Rita direkt zur Arbeit bringen zu lassen, anstatt von der Bushaltestelle aus noch eine gute Viertelstunde laufen zu müssen, war zu verlockend.

Sie ließ sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen in den Sitz sinken und schaffte es gerade noch die Tür zu schließen bevor Rita losfuhr.

"Was iss'n das, Naomi?" Jason streckte seine pummeligen, klebrigen Finger neugierig nach dem Buch aus, was ihm sofort einen mütterlichen Klaps auf die Hand eintrug. Schmollend zog er sich wieder zurück.

"Das geht dich nix an. Sei nicht immer so verdammt neugierig." Rita warf ihrer Beifahrerin einen Blick zu. "Ist das ein Kinderbuch? Für Blair?"

"Penelope ist verliebt in Blair, Penelope ist verliebt in ..." Jasons Singsang wurde von einer gut gezielten Ohrfeige, diesmal von seiner Schwester, unterbrochen.

"Mommy!" Der Aufschrei klang eher entrüstet als schmerzerfüllt.

"Penelope, das sag ich deinem Vater. Na warte, kleines Luder, du kannst dich auf was gefasst machen."

Das Mädchen schmollte: "Aber Jason hat angefangen!"

"Und du, Junge, hör endlich auf zu heulen."

"Sie hat mich gehau'n, die blöde Kuh!"

"Selber blöd!"

"Klappe halten, alle beide! Verdammt, ich möchte nur wissen, wo die Kinder diese Ausdrücke aufschnappen. Bestimmt in der Schule. Seit der Junge von den Collins in die Klasse gekommen ist, ist nichts mehr wie früher."

Rita schüttelte den Kopf und zog den Wagen scharf nach links um einem Motorroller auszuweichen. Dabei hätte sie fast einen entgegenkommenden Ford gerammt.

Naomi hielt sich krampfhaft an der Türe fest. Sie hätte vielleicht doch den Spaziergang in Kauf nehmen sollen.

 

 

**Cascade/Washington, 1996**

 

Blair Sandburg klappte "Grays Anatomie für Studenten" mit einer entschlossenen Geste zu und legte das Buch neben sich auf die Apfelsinenkiste, die ihm als Nachtschränkchen diente. Für heute reichte es. Er konnte mit Sicherheit bereits sämtliche lateinischen Bezeichnungen menschlicher Körperteile aufsagen. Vorwärts und Rückwärts. Bald würde er noch in Latein träumen.

Müde nahm er die Brille von der Nase, platzierte sie sorgsam zwischen der Leselampe und dem abgegriffenen Lehrbuch und rieb sich die brennenden Augen.

"Ich brauche besseres Licht", murmelte er. Blinzelnd warf er einen Blick auf den Wecker, der aus Platzgründen neben dem Bett auf dem Boden stand. Zwei Uhr fünfundzwanzig.

"Falsch. Ich brauche Schlaf."

In ein paar Minuten würde der Alarm losgehen und womöglich seinen Nachbarn wecken. Die Wände in diesen Studentenhäusern waren einfach zu dünn und Mike hatte einen leichten Schlaf. Gähnend angelte Blair nach dem Wecker, stellte ihn diesmal auf halb sieben und schob ihn dann außer Reichweite unter das Bett.

"Und klingle bitte laut", wies er ihn an. "Wenn ich morgen - nein heute - verschlafe dann ..." Er gähnte erneut, raffte sich schließlich von dem knarrenden Bett mit der fadenscheinigen Matratze auf und schlurfte ins Bad.

Kritisch betrachtete er sich im Spiegel.

"Du siehst furchtbar aus, Mann. Und du redest mit deinem Wecker. Bedenklich, Sandburg, sehr bedenklich."

Mit einem Seufzen löste er den Gummi, der sein Haar im Nacken zusammenhielt, und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die widerspenstigen Strähnen.

"Morgen schneid' ich euch ab", drohte er ihnen.

Er zuckte zusammen, als aus der Wohnung über ihm ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen kam, gefolgt von einer Reihe Flüche. Das ging schon den ganzen Abend einschließlich der halben Nacht so. Anscheinend war dort mal wieder jemand am ein- oder ausziehen.

Manchmal bedauerte Blair, nicht doch die riesige Lagerhalle gemietet zu haben, die er sich vor ein paar Wochen angeschaut hatte. Sie war zwar etwas teurer als das kleine Zimmer mit winziger Küchenzeile das er jetzt bewohnte, dafür mindestens zwanzigmal so groß. Und keine Nachbarn. Aber wozu brauchte ein Medizinstudent so viel Platz?

"Zum Party feiern, zum Beispiel", murmelte er und schnitt seinem Spiegelbild eine Grimasse. "Um all die hübschen Krankenschwestern einzuladen, die ich morgen hoffentlich kennen lernen werde."

Er rieb sich die Augen. Eigentlich sollte er wirklich schlafen, aber jetzt war er wieder viel zu aufgedreht. Er hätte einfach liegen bleiben, sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und ausnahmsweise aufs Zähneputzen verzichten sollen. Der Gedanke an den morgigen Tag und was ihn da wohl - außer hoffentlich hübschen Schwestern - erwarten würde, machte ihn erneut unruhig.

Morgen Nachmittag begann sein Praktikum am Cascade General Hospital. Er war froh, die Stelle bekommen zu haben, obwohl er nicht ausschloss, dass seine Mutter eine ihrer vielen Beziehungen hatte spielen lassen um sie ihrem Sohn zu verschaffen. Etwas, wovon Blair alles andere als begeistert war. Aber dieses Mal nahm er es so hin. Er brauchte diesen Praktikumsplatz dringend. Und er wusste, das war Naomis Art ihm zu zeigen, wie stolz sie auf ihn war. Außerdem - er würde sein Bestes geben und jedem, auch Dr. McCoy, dem Oberarzt, dem er zugeteilt war, beweisen, dass er die Stelle verdient hatte.

Ein Arzt, der McCoy hieß. Wenn das kein gutes Omen war.

"Beam me up, Scottie." Er grinste, sandte seinem Spiegelbild den vulkanischen Gruß und begann sich die Zähne zu putzen.

 

 

**Zwei Monate später**

 

"Nein, Sir, drei am Tag. Und immer *vor* dem Essen." Blair betrachtete den alten Mann, der auf einen altmodischen Gehstock gestützt vor ihm stand, mit wachsender Ungeduld.

"Aber dann können sie meinen Magen angreifen, Herr Doktor. Das habe ich gelesen. Hier!" Ein zerknitterter Beipackzettel, auf dem Teile gelb markiert waren, tauchte wie durch Zauberei in der Hand des Mannes auf. Anklagend hielt er ihn Blair unter die Nase.

"Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, Mr. Gibbons, denn ..."

"Aber hier steht es." Gibbons deutete mit spitzem Zeigefinger auf die betreffende Zeile. "Und meine Ellen hat auch immer gesagt John, nimm die Tabletten *nach* nach dem Essen, sonst kriegst du Sodbrennen'."

"Gut, dann nehmen Sie sie eben nach dem Essen." Blair unterdrückte nur mühsam den Impuls mit den Augen zu rollen. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob das nun seine berufliche Zukunft war. Sich stundenlang die Wehwehchen der Förderer des Krankenhauses und der Duzfreunde des ärztlichen Direktors anzuhören, aber die nicht versicherten Patienten mit einem Lächeln und einem Schulterzucken abzuspeisen. Nein, ohne Lächeln. Das war Leuten wie Gibbons vorbehalten, Leuten mit Geld. Blair zwang sich zu einer freundlichen Miene, zu mehr reichte es im Moment nicht. Er hatte sich sein Leben und auch den Krankenhausalltag weiß Gott anders vorgestellt. Die Aussicht nach Abschluss seines Studiums hier eine Stelle als Assistenzarzt zu bekommen, erschien ihm längst nicht mehr so verlockend wie noch vor ein paar Monaten.

"Herr Doktor ..."

Er riss sich zusammen und bemühte sich, dem alten Mann wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Jetzt war wirklich nicht der passende Zeitpunkt über den Sinn des Lebens und seinen eigenen Platz im Universum zu grübeln. Das tat er besser heute Abend, in seinen eigenen vier Wänden, mit ein paar Flaschen Bier als williger Zuhörerschaft.

"Herr Doktor, eben haben Sie noch gesagt, dass sie dann nicht richtig wirken. Soll ich da nicht lieber noch eine mehr nehmen?"

"Nein! Auf keinen Fall, denn ..."

Stimmen aus dem Besprechungszimmer nebenan lenkten ihn ab. Die eine, ruhig und beschwichtigend, gehörte Dr. McCoy, die andere, aufgebracht und mit einem verzweifelten Unterton, war die eines Patienten. Ein gewisser James Ellison.

"Was soll das heißen, die Tests haben nichts ergeben? Das ... das kann doch nicht sein. Ich meine ... seit Wochen kann ich nicht mehr richtig schlafen, oder essen oder ..."

"Mr. Ellison ..." Die Stimme des älteren Arztes klang versöhnlich. "Wir sollten in Ruhe darüber reden. Bitte, setzten Sie sich wieder."

Blair lauschte. Er kannte den Fall. Ungewöhnlich und daher sehr interessant. Ein Polizist, der darüber klagte, dass - wie er es ausgedrückt hatte - seine Sinne einfach verrückt spielten. Normales Licht erschien ihm plötzlich blendend hell, ihm wurde übel von Gerüchen, die außer ihm niemand wahrnahm, die leisesten Geräusche verursachten ihm Kopfschmerzen, selbst normal gewürzte Speisen konnte er nicht mehr essen und er glaubte, seine Kleidung an der Haut scheuern zu fühlen.

Als der Detective vor etwa drei Wochen das erste Mal hier gewesen war, hatte Dr. McCoy noch einige zusätzliche Tests angeordnet. Leider hatten sie alle zu demselben Ergebnis geführt wie die erste Untersuchung - nämlich keinem.

Vom rein medizinischen Standpunkt aus war Ellison körperlich völlig gesund.

Dr. McCoy - immer gerne bereit sein Wissen und seine Erfahrungen mit angehenden Ärzten zu teilen - hatte erst gestern wieder mit Blair über den Fall gesprochen und zugegeben, dass er dem Mann nicht helfen konnte. Vermutlich litt er an einer ungewöhnlichen Form des posttraumatischen Stress Syndroms. Der Patient war ein Ex-Soldat und hatte genug erlebt um die Diagnose zu rechtfertigen. Einziger Überlebender eines Hubschrauberabsturzes und monatelang vermisst in Peru. Vor diesem Hintergrund deuteten die Schlafstörungen und die Reizbarkeit des Patienten stark in Richtung PTSD. McCoy hatte vor, ihm einen Spezialisten zu empfehlen.

Offensichtlich hatte der Doktor diese Tatsache seinem Patienten gerade eben unterbreitet. Ellison schien es nicht sehr gut aufzunehmen. Vielleicht brauchte Dr. McCoy ja etwas Unterstützung.

Blair legte Mr. Gibbons kurz die Hand auf den Arm. "Einen Augenblick, bitte, ich muss schnell einem Kollegen behilflich sein." Selbst für seine eigenen Ohren klang es etwas hochtrabend, aber schließlich *hatte* McCoy neulich behauptet, Blairs Anwesenheit wirke beruhigend auf den Patienten.

Gibbons hatte sich bereits wieder in die Lektüre des Beipackzettels vertieft und nickte nur geistesabwesend. Blair fuhr fort, "Oberschwester Lopez kümmert sich zwischenzeitlich weiter um Sie." Die ältere, etwas füllige Frau sah kurz von ihren Patientenunterlagen hoch, fing seinen Hilfe suchenden Blick auf und verdrehte die Augen. Blairs Lippen formten ein lautloses "Bitte". Lopez erhob sich mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen, schob sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor und nahm Gibbons mit einer unwirschen Geste den Zettel aus der Hand.

"Na, was haben wir denn diesmal?"

Die allmonatliche Diskussion mit dem alten Mann über seine Verordnung war auf der ganzen Station gefürchtet. Für Schwester Lopez und ihre fünfunddreißig Dienstjahre waren Leute wie Gibbons allerdings kleine Fische.

Blair schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Danke."

"Ich würde sagen, damit und mit dem Gefallen von gestern ist es jetzt so weit." Sie ignorierte Gibbons, der verzweifelt versuchte ihr den Zettel wieder abzunehmen. "Du schuldest mir ein Essen, Süßer", flötete sie und zwinkerte Blair kokett zu.

Das entrüstete Schnauben des älteren Herren ließ Blair auf das kleine Spielchen eingehen. "Klar. Gleich heute Abend? Wann ist deine Schicht zu Ende?"

"Junger Mann." Mr. Gibbons versetzte Blair mit dem Knauf des Spazierstocks einen leichten Schlag auf den Unterarm. "Können Sie Ihr Balzritual vielleicht zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt fortführen?"

Lopez versteckte ihr Grinsen hinter dem Beipackzettel.

Blair rieb sich den Arm und lächelte entwaffnend. "Aber sicher doch." Er zwinkerte seinem "Date" kurz zu und verließ das Zimmer. Gibbons' gemurmelte Kommentare über den Verfall von Sitte und Anstand und die zunehmende Unfreundlichkeit des Klinikpersonals begleiteten ihn bis auf den Flur.

Die Tür zu dem Raum nebenan stand offen. Der hoch gewachsene Patient schien gerade gehen zu wollen. Er hielt die Klinke so fest umklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Dr. McCoy redete immer noch beschwichtigend auf ihn ein.

"Hören Sie, Detective, ich halte das für die beste Möglichkeit und ..."

"Den 'Detective' können Sie sich sparen, Doktor. Das war einmal. Verstehen Sie nicht? Deshalb bin ich doch hier. Ich kann meinen Job nicht mehr machen, kann mich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren und Sie erzählen mir, dass ich völlig gesund bin!"

"Organisch, Mr. Ellison, organisch."

Ellison rieb sich mit der Hand die Stirn. "Mit anderen Worten, ich bin verrückt, ja?" Seine Stimme troff vor aggressivem Sarkasmus.

Dr. McCoy schüttelte begütigend den Kopf und bedeutete seinem Patienten, ihm wieder in das Zimmer zu folgen. "Kommen Sie bitte, Sir. Hier drin sind wir ungestört. Schließlich wollen wir nicht die ganze Station unterhalten."

Das, und die Tatsache, dass schon einige Krankenschwestern und Patienten befremdet zu ihnen herübersahen, schien Ellison zu überzeugen. Er folgte dem Arzt zurück in das Behandlungszimmer. McCoys einladendes Nicken veranlasste Blair, ihnen zu folgen. Leise zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dagegen.

"Bitte, setzen wir uns wieder." Der Arzt nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz und Ellison ließ sich ihm gegenüber in den dargebotenen Stuhl sinken. Seine Hände zitterten als er sich mit einer fahrigen Geste den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Blair betrachtete ihn genauer. Seit dem letzten Termin hatte Ellison mindestens fünf Kilo abgenommen. Seine Haut war fahl und die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen deuteten auf Schlafmangel hin. Er wirkte ungepflegt. Das Schlimmste aber war der Ausdruck in seinem Blick. Darin stand Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung. Der Mann wirkte wie jemand, der aufgegeben hatte.

McCoy wandte sich wieder an sein Gegenüber, "So ist es doch besser." Er nickte in Blairs Richtung. "Bitte, Mr. Sandburg, setzen Sie sich doch zu uns." Blair nahm auf dem leeren Stuhl neben dem Patienten Platz und schenkte Ellison ein, wie er hoffte aufmunterndes, Lächeln. Dieser sah ihn jedoch kaum an, nickte nur abwesend mit gesenktem Kopf und rieb sich erneut die Stirn.

"So", nahm McCoy den Faden wieder auf, "Ihre ... ähm ... Probleme deuten meines Erachtens nicht auf eine Geisteskrankheit hin, oder darauf, dass Sie verrückt wären, wie Sie es ausdrücken. Die Vermutung liegt allerdings nahe, dass der Grund für diese körperlichen Reaktionen durchaus im seelischen Bereich zu suchen ist. Da ich aber wirklich kein Experte auf diesem Gebiet bin, möchte ich Ihnen dringend empfehlen, einen Spezialisten aufzusuchen."

Ellison sah auf. "Einen Seelenklempner, ja? Und was ist Ihre Meinung?" Diesmal blickte er zu Blair.

Auf McCoys auffordernde Handbewegung hin begann Blair zu erklären. "Sehen Sie, es gibt diesen Zusammenhang zwischen körperlichen Beschwerden und der Psyche. Oft ist ein lange zurückliegendes Trauma die Ursache dafür, dass jemand plötzlich Schmerzen hat, vielleicht sogar Ohnmachtsanfälle, ohne dass es irgendeinen offensichtlichen physischen Grund dafür gibt. Das bedeutet auch nicht, dass Sie sich zwangsläufig schlecht oder depressiv *fühlen*. Sie haben diese Symptome - Schlafstörungen, Überempfindlichkeit, Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten - und glauben, dass eine tatsächliche organische Krankheit dahinter steckt. Aber der wahre Grund liegt tiefer, in Ihrer Psyche, ausgelöst durch ein traumatisches Erlebnis."

Ellison starrte ihn nur ausdruckslos an.

Blair hatte das ungute Gefühl zu viele Informationen auf einmal an den Mann gebracht und die Frage trotzdem nicht beantwortet zu haben.

Er fuhr fort: "Was ich damit sagen will ist, ja, Sie sollten zu einem Spezialisten gehen. Dr. McCoy und ich vermuten, dass Sie an einem posttraumatischen Stress Syndrom leiden, aber, wie gesagt, das ist nicht unser Fachgebiet."

Ellison nickte. "Ich verstehe." Er wandte sich wieder an Dr. McCoy und sagte müde: "PTSD, ja? Ich war lange genug in der Army und ich *weiß* was PTSD ist. Glauben Sie mir, das hier ist es nicht." Resigniert fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. "Aber was habe ich schon zu verlieren? Also, wen würden Sie mir empfehlen?"

McCoy reichte ihm eine Visitenkarte. "Dr. Alice Mayborn. Sie ist eine sehr kompetente Spezialistin, die schon viele Patienten erfolgreich behandelt hat. Machen Sie einen Termin mit ihr."

Ellison steckte die Karte in seine Jackentasche ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Seine Hände zitterten, er schloss krampfhaft die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen.

"Sir? Geht es Ihnen gut?" Blair legte ihm besorgt eine Hand auf den Arm. Ellison zuckte bei der leichten Berührung zusammen als hätte sie ihm Schmerz verursacht.

"Ich ... ich habe wieder diese Kopfschmerzen und dann ist da ein Geräusch. Es ist furchtbar laut. Wie ... wie das Ticken einer Uhr ... nur ... lauter."

McCoy lächelte nachsichtig und wies auf die kleine Digitaluhr auf seinem Schreibtisch. "Hiervon kann es nicht kommen. Und eine andere Uhr gibt es hier nicht, zumindest keine die ticken würde."

Ellisons Blick wurde etwas klarer. "Doch, ich höre es ganz deutlich. Es ist eine Uhr."

Er hielt für einen Moment den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, die Augen geschlossen, als lausche er intensiv, sehr konzentriert, sehr wachsam. Sekundenlang fühlte Blair sich an ein Raubtier erinnert, das eine Spur wittert und er sah etwas von dem Mann der Ellison wohl vor dieser Erkrankung gewesen sein musste. Jemanden, den man gerne auf seiner Seite wusste. Er bedauerte es ehrlich, sich nicht weiter mit diesem Fall - nein, diesem Menschen - beschäftigen zu können. Vielleicht hätte er doch Psychologie studieren sollen.

Das Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch klingelte.

Ellison verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und sackte wieder in sich zusammen. "Mein Kopf ...", murmelte er. "Ich ... ich muss hier raus." McCoy bedeutete Blair sich um den Patienten zu kümmern und nahm das Gespräch entgegen.

Unsicher stand Ellison auf und verließ das Zimmer. Blair folgte ihm besorgt. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb der Polizist so abrupt stehen, dass der jüngere Mann fast mit ihm zusammengestoßen wäre.

"Entschuldi..." Die Worte blieben Blair im Hals stecken, als Ellison zu ihm herumfuhr und ihn fixierte. Ihre Blicke tauchten ineinander, verschmolzen. Blair spürte wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten.

McCoys Stimme drang nur noch gedämpft an Blairs Ohr, undeutlich, als wäre er unter Wasser. "Guten Morgen, Mrs. ... wie geht es ... Tochter ...?"

Langsam zuerst, dann immer schneller begann sich der Raum um ihn zu drehen Das sterile Weiß-Grau des Klinikflures, die scharfen Umrisse der Möbel, alles begann zu verschwimmen. Farben und Konturen flossen wabernd ineinander, verschmolzen zu einem Schwindel erregenden Wirbel, verblassten und lösten sich dann auf. Allmählich formte sich ein neues Bild aus erdigen Brauntönen. Terracotta ... Umbra ... lebendiges Grün.

Der Boden unter Blairs Füßen schien zu schwanken, an Substanz zu verlieren, wurde weich und nachgiebig. Feuchtwarme Luft, schwer vom süßlichen Duft unzähliger Blüten, streichelte seine Haut. Sanfter Wind ließ Blätter rascheln. Bäume? Staunend nahm Blair die Eindrücke in sich auf, spürte, wie die Wärme seine angespannten Muskeln durchdrang, sie lockerte. Er fühlte sich frei, leicht und geborgen. Es war wie ... eine Heimkehr.

Das Bild zerbarst, zersplitterte in tausend Scherben.

Blair fiel. Und fiel. Der Sturz nahm kein Ende. Eisiger Wind zerrte an seinen Haaren. Dunkelheit, von zuckenden Blitzen zerrissen. Unter ihm - Häuser, Straßen, Brücken. Eine Welt aus Beton kam in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu.

Er öffnete den Mund, wollte schreien und ... schluckte Wasser. Keuchend rang er nach Atem, versuchte panisch Luft in seine brennenden Lungen zu saugen. Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr. Jims Stimme. Verzweifelt, schmerzerfüllt.

"Es ist nicht vorbei! Er ist nicht tot! Komm, Sandburg!"

Blair wollte antworten, aber etwas steckte in seinem Mund, knebelte ihn. Er versuchte die Hand zu heben um den ekelhaft schmeckenden, stinkenden Lappen zu entfernen, aber es ging nicht. Hektisch sah er an sich hinab. Ketten fesselten seine Hände und Füße.

Ein Zahnarztstuhl.

Flackerndes Kerzenlicht erfüllte einen scheinbar konturlosen Raum, der nicht im Entferntesten wie eine Arztpraxis aussah. Voller Panik zerrte Blair an seinen Fesseln und ... fand sich plötzlich auf einer Klippe liegend wieder. Unter ihm tobte ein reißender Gebirgsbach. Schüsse peitschten über ihn hinweg. Kugeln streiften den Felsen in seinem Rücken.

Wieder hörte er Jims Stimme, diesmal direkt neben seinem Ohr.

"Vergiss den Sprung. Das Problem ist das Ertrinken."

Bevor Blair reagieren konnte, zog Jim ihn hoch. Seite an Seite sprangen sie in die reißenden Fluten und ... Blair landete auf allen Vieren auf weichem, nachgiebigen Waldboden. Wieder umgaben ihn die Geräusche des Dschungels.

Keuchend rappelte er sich auf. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und zittrig vor Erschöpfung. Nur langsam kam er wieder zu Atem.

"Mein Gott, das war ja übler als in der Achterbahn."

Ein leises Lachen in seinem Rücken ließ ihn herumfahren.

Mit offenem Mund starrte er den Mann an, der vor ihm stand.

Jim!

Doch nicht der Jim Ellison, den er kannte. Dieser Mann war gekleidet wie ein Stammeskrieger. Er strahlte Stärke und Selbstbewusstsein aus, war im Einklang mit sich selbst. Seine Augen leuchteten und seine Lippen umspielte ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

"Ich bin sicher, du würdest immer die Achterbahn wählen, Chief."

Blair schluckte.

Der andere Mann musterte ihn und streckte ihm die Hand in einer einladenden Geste entgegen. "Komm."

Zögernd hob Blair seine Hand. Jims Lächeln wurde warm. Und plötzlich wusste Blair was er zu tun hatte. Wo er hingehörte. Was seine Bestimmung war. Die Antworten auf all ihre Fragen - seine und Jims - lagen vor ihm. Er musste nur danach greifen, der Stimme in seinem Inneren folgen. Eine einzige, kleine Geste. So leicht. So nah. So ... endgültig. Blair zauderte und senkte den Blick.

Irgendwo schrie ein Vogel und Blair zuckte zusammen. Die Gestalt des Kriegers vor ihm verschwamm, zerfaserte, löste sich auf. Langsam verblassten die leuchtenden Farben des Dschungels zu Schattierungen von Grau. Der weiche Boden verwandelte sich wieder in das harte Linoleum des Klinikflurs und der Blütenduft in den scharfen Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln.

"... nimmt sie ihre Medikamente regelmäßig ein?" McCoys Stimme drang plötzlich wieder laut und klar an Blairs Ohr.

Nur mühsam fand er in die Realität zurück. Verwirrt blickte er sich um.

Eine Frau trug gerade ihr weinendes Kind in Behandlungszimmer drei. Im Wartebereich diskutierten zwei Patientinnen wer von ihnen als Nächste dran käme. Manuel, der neue Pfleger, schob ein leeres Krankenbett den Gang entlang und grüßte Blair, als er an ihm vorbeikam.

Automatisch erwiderte er den Gruß, immer noch gefangen in dem Nachhall seiner Vision.

Erst als ihn jemand von hinten anrempelte wurde ihm bewusst, dass er mitten auf dem belebten Gang der Station stand; so dicht neben Jim, dass er dessen Körperwärme spüren konnte. Seine linke Hand war in den Jackenärmel des anderen Mannes gekrallt.

Beschämt löste er seinen Griff und trat hastig, mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung, einen Schritt zurück.

Doch Jim hatte sein sonderbares Verhalten offensichtlich gar nicht bemerkt. Er wirkte abwesend, desorientiert, wie jemand, der gerade aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwachte. Blinzelnd schüttelte er kurz den Kopf, betrachtete Blair als sähe er ihn das erste Mal und fuhr sich dann mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

"Großer Gott, nicht schon wieder."

"Jim, was ...?"

Ellison rieb sich den Nacken und schloss kurz die Augen. "Nichts." Er fixierte Blair. "Sie ... Sie haben eben nichts gehört, oder?"

Sekundenlang glaubte er, Jim hätte diese ... Vision mit ihm geteilt und dieselbe innere Stimme gehört, doch dann begriff er, dass der Detective wohl die Uhr in McCoys Zimmer meinte.

Blair schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Ellison nickte. "Ich verstehe." Er lächelte bekümmert. "Natürlich hören Sie es nicht. Wie auch?" Mit hängenden Schultern wandte er sich ab und ging unsicher den Klinikflur entlang Richtung Ausgang. Blair erwachte aus seiner Starre und lief ihm hinterher.

"Jim, warten Sie ..." Kurz vor der Glastür holte er ihn ein und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. Jim sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und sekundenlang *wusste* Blair, dass er Jim von der Vision erzählen musste. Dass es das einzig Richtige wäre. Doch der Wissenschaftler in ihm zögerte. Wie könnte seine wirre Halluzination einem Patienten helfen? Der Mann brauchte eine Therapie, keine weiteren Wahnvorstellungen.

"Ja?" Jims leise Frage riss Blair aus seinen Gedanken. Die aufkeimende Hoffnung in den Augen des Patienten ließ ihn betroffen den Blick abwenden.

"Nichts. Ich ... ich wollte nur sagen: Bitte, gehen Sie zu Dr. Mayborn."

Die Hoffnung in Jims Augen erlosch und machte Enttäuschung Platz. Gleichgültig zuckte er mit den Schultern und murmelte: "Sicher. Was sonst?"

Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten ging er weiter und verließ das Krankenhaus durch die gläserne Tür, die sich langsam hinter ihm schloss.

Blair sah ihm nach, mit einem unbestimmten Gefühl des Verlustes und dem schmerzlichen Eindruck versagt zu haben.

Ein eisiger Windstoß, zu kalt für die Jahreszeit, ließ ihn frösteln. Die Hände in die Taschen seines weißen Kittels vergraben, beobachtete er, wie Jim sich dem Taxistand auf der anderen Straßenseite näherte. Das laute Rotorgeräusch eines Rettungshubschraubers lenkte Blair kurz ab. Die Maschine startete vom Dach des Krankenhauses und nahm Kurs auf den Hafen. Sekundenlang verfolgte er den Schatten des Helikopters, der über die Fassaden der George Street tanzte.

Plötzliches Reifenquietschen, das helle Klirren splitternden Glases und ein Aufschrei aus mehreren Kehlen schnitten disharmonisch in die vertrauten Verkehrsgeräusche. Blairs Blick flog zurück zur Straße, gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie ein LKW den geschlossenen Zeitungskiosk streifte und zum Stehen kam. Doch das war nicht die Ursache für das Entsetzen in den Gesichtern der Passanten.

Auf der Straße lag reglos - in einer sich schnell vergrößernden Blutlache - eine unnatürlich verkrümmte Gestalt.

Jim.

 

 

**Drei Wochen später**

 

Blair klopfte höflich an die Tür zu Dr. McCoys Büro und trat ein. Der ältere Arzt saß Zeitung lesend an seinem Schreibtisch, lächelte seinem Besucher zu und forderte ihn zum Sitzen auf.

"Ist es also so weit?"

"Ja, morgen Abend geht mein Flug." Blair nahm auf dem angebotenen Stuhl Platz. "Ich ... ich wollte mich noch verabschieden. Und bedanken. Ich habe viel von Ihnen gelernt in ..."

McCoy winkte ab und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. "Schon gut. Schon gut. Sie werden sicher ein guter Arzt, Blair, und ich bedauere wirklich, dass Sie gehen, aber in Chile werden auch gute Ärzte gebraucht."

Blair lächelte. "Peru", verbesserte er.

"Ja, natürlich." McCoy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde alt und vergesslich." Sorgfältig legte er die Zeitung in ein Fach unter seiner Schreibtischplatte. "Ach, weil wir gerade davon reden, da fällt mir etwas ein. Ich wollte schon letzte Woche nachsehen, aber ..." Er stand auf, ging zu einem kleinen Schrank an der Rückwand des Raumes und öffnete eine Schublade.

"Sie erinnern sich bestimmt noch an Mr. Ellison, den Patienten, der tragischerweise direkt vor der Tür des Krankenhauses überfahren wurde?"

"Ja." Tatsächlich war seit Jims Tod kein Tag vergangen, an dem er nicht an ihn gedacht hatte. Und es verging kein Tag, an dem er sich nicht fragte, was wohl geschehen wäre, hätte er seinen Instinkten vertraut und Jim von dieser Vision erzählt. Hätte er verhindern können, was geschehen war?

McCoy fuhr fort. "Wissen Sie noch, das letzte Mal als Mr. Ellison hier bei uns war, glaubte er in diesem Raum eine Uhr ticken zu hören. Erinnern Sie sich?"

Blair schluckte und nickte.

"Irgendwie ist mir das nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen und neulich kam mir da so ein Gedanke ..."

McCoy kramte in der Schublade. "Hier irgendwo muss sie doch sein ... ja, tatsächlich!" Er zog schließlich einen kleinen Gegenstand hervor, der in einem blauen Samtbeutel steckte, öffnete das Verschlussband des Beutels und holte eine goldene Taschenuhr heraus.

"Mrs. DeMoine, eine ehemalige Patientin, hatte sie mir kurz vor ihrem Tod geschenkt. Sie gehörte ihrem Mann. Ich hatte ihr gegenüber wohl irgendwann erwähnt, dass ich antike Taschenuhren sammle. Nun, diese hier ist leider nicht antik. Selten zwar, eine DuFonte mit arabischen Ziffern, aber sie hat ein Quarzwerk."

Er hielt sie sich ans Ohr.

"Sie tickt. Sekundengenau, wie alle Quarzuhren. Einfach perfekt." Er lächelte. "Zu perfekt, für meinen Geschmack. Nun ja ... Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie hier in dem Schrank lag. Sie passt einfach nicht in meine Sammlung und im Alltag trage ich - wenn überhaupt - Armbanduhren."

Blair starrte auf den Gegenstand in der Hand des Arztes.

"Das ist ... seltsam. Glauben Sie, er hat wirklich das Ticken *dieser* Uhr gehört? Aber wie ist das möglich? Ich habe gute Ohren, aber ich höre selbst jetzt nichts. Und sie war in dem Schrank und ..." Er verstummte.

McCoy ließ die Uhr in ihre Hülle zurück gleiten und verstaute sie wieder in der Schublade. "Ich weiß es auch nicht, Blair. Und wie es aussieht, werden wir es wohl nie erfahren."

"Ja." Blair rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. "Ich ... ich hätte ihn gerne näher kennen gelernt." Er wusste, dass diese Aussage für McCoy sicher wenig Sinn ergab. Schließlich war Jim Ellison nur ein Patient von vielen gewesen und er war ihm nur ein paar Mal kurz begegnet.

Der Arzt legte Blair eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: "Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass Ihre plötzliche Entscheidung Cascade zu verlassen etwas mit Ellisons Tod zu tun hat. Kann das sein? Sie haben sich verändert, seit das passiert ist."

Blair nickte nur.

McCoy sah ihn forschend an. "Aber Sie kannten Ihn nicht näher, oder?"

"Nein." Blair holte tief Luft. "Es ist seltsam, aber..." Er stockte. "Kennen Sie das, Sie begegnen einem Menschen, nur kurz vielleicht, oder unter ... na ja ... ungünstigen Bedingungen, und auf einmal haben Sie das Gefühl, dass dieser Mensch unter anderen Umständen für Sie sehr ... wichtig hätte sein können?"

McCoy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

Blair hob hilflos die Schultern "Ich kann es nicht besser erklären, aber dieses Gefühl hatte ich bei Jim Ellison."

Und seit Jims Tod war nichts mehr wie vorher.

McCoy nickte: "Wissen Sie Blair, es ist nicht leicht, aber Sie müssen lernen emotionell auf Distanz zu ihren Patienten zu gehen. Es wird immer wieder vorkommen, dass Sie jemandem nicht helfen können oder Sie ihn, trotz aller medizinischen Fortschritte, verlieren."

"Klar", murmelte Blair und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die kurzen Haare. McCoy hatte Recht. Aber die Tatsache, dass Jims Schicksal ihn so berührte, hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er sein Patient gewesen war. Er wusste mit schmerzhafter Sicherheit, dass etwas völlig falsch gelaufen war, dass er mit Jims Tod das Wichtigste unwiderruflich verloren hatte.

Seine wahre Bestimmung.

 

***

 

 

_"( ...) Das ist nichtlineare Dynamik. Und die reagiert sehr sensibel auf Anfangsbedingungen: Winzige Abweichungen werden verstärkt und bekommen immer mehr Bedeutung."  
\-- Ian Malcolm in "Dino Park" --_

 

 

Fort Worth/Texas, 1976

 

"Mommy! Mommy!" Der durchdringende Schrei ihrer Tochter ließ Rita Mullins alles stehen und liegen lassen und ins Wohnzimmer stürzen.

"Was ist passiert? Penelope? Jason? Habt ihr euch wehgetan, meine Süßen?"

"Mommy, der Fernseher geht nicht mehr!" In Jasons Stimme schwang Entsetzen. Das war möglicherweise der furchtbarste Augenblick in seinem jungen Leben.

"Kinder!" Rita stemmte die Hände in ihre breiten Hüften. "Was soll das? So ein Geschrei wegen diesem Kasten? Ich hab euch schon blutüberströmt auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus gesehen. Mein Gott, ich dachte es wäre was passiert, verdammt."

"Mommy, mach dass er wieder geht! Es läuft grad "Sesame Street". Bitte!" Penelope klang ehrlich verzweifelt.

Rita seufzte und schlug ein paar Mal mit der flachen Hand auf den Fernsehapparat, schaltete ihn aus und wieder ein und rüttelte an Stecker und Antennenkabel. Vergeblich. Der Bildschirm blieb schwarz. Ihre Kinder verfolgten diese Aktionen mit gespannter Erwartung.

"Tja, da müssen wir wohl warten bis Daddy heimkommt."

Penelopes Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Ich will aber *jetzt* fernsehen!" Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Ihr Bruder blickte in stummer Verzweiflung auf den ebenso stummen Lautsprecher.

"Er geht aber nicht. Hör auf zu Heulen, das hilft auch nix."

"Mommy! Ich will fernseh'n! Er soll wieder geh'n! Das ist so gemein!" Das Mädchen schlug jetzt mit einem der Sofakissen auf die unschuldige Couch und den Tisch ein.

"Hör sofort auf! Bist du verrückt geworden?" Rita riss ihrer Tochter das Kissen aus der Hand. Sie spürte förmlich wie ihr Blutdruck stieg und holte tief Luft um sich wieder zu beruhigen. "Also, ich hab' eine Idee. Wenn ihr in fünf Minuten im Wagen seid, dann fahren wir bei Pedro's vorbei, Milchshake trinken, bevor wir Daddy holen. Okay?"

"Jaaa!" Jason strahlte und auch Penelope blickte wieder versöhnlicher drein. "Und einen Cheeseburger", feilschte sie.

Rita schüttelte den Kopf. "Verdammt, Kinder, glaubt ihr ich habe einen Geldscheißer, oder was? Glaubt ihr euer Daddy arbeitet nur, damit ihr das Geld zum Fenster rauswerfen könnt?"

Die Kinder zeigten sich völlig unbeeindruckt von dem mütterlichen Ausbruch.

"Ich will auch Seven-up."

"Und Pommes!"

"Gott, ihr bringt mich noch ins Grab, wirklich. Also los jetzt!"

Bevor Rita es verhindern konnte, gab Penelope dem störrischen Fernseher noch einen letzten Tritt.

Mit einem Rauschen meldete sich zuerst der Ton und dann auch das Bild zurück. Etwas verzerrt zwar, aber Ernie und Bert waren deutlich zu erkennen. Wie hypnotisiert ließen sich die Zwillinge wieder auf der Couch nieder, die Augen klebten am Bildschirm. Milchshake und Burger waren vergessen.

Rita schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Ihr war es nur recht. Sie hatte auch so genug zu tun. Schließlich sollte es heute Abend Schweinesteaks geben - Dons Lieblingsessen - und sie musste noch die Salate machen.

 

***

 

Naomi verließ den kleinen Laden und blinzelte, als sie ins gleißende Sonnenlicht trat. Die Hitze war fast unerträglich. "Huck Finn" unter den Arm geklemmt, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihr, dass sie den Bus gerade noch erwischen würde. Dann schnell wieder zur Arbeit, danach Blair bei Mary-Rae abholen und dann putzen, kochen, irgendwann schlafen.

Müde ließ sie sich auf die Bank bei der Haltestelle sinken.

Sie blätterte etwas in dem Buch. Die Enttäuschung, das Gefühl des Verlustes, nahm mit jeder Seite zu. Vielleicht sollte sie zurückgehen und es umtauschen. Nein, das war albern.

Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.

Das Bild des Stammeskriegers kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Sie sah ihn ganz deutlich vor sich, sein ernstes Gesicht, sah ihn durch den Dschungel rennen, hörte das Zwitschern exotischer Vögel, das Summen hunderter winziger Insekten. Leiser, warmer Regen fiel, Tropfen, funkelnd wie Diamanten, lagen auf den Blättern großer, weit geöffneter Blütenkelche. Der Duft war betäubend.

Das Motorengeräusch eines vorbeifahrenden Autos riss sie aus ihren Träumereien.

Schlagartig war ihr klar, dass sie das andere Buch hätte nehmen sollen.

Jetzt war es zu spät. Der Bus würde jede Sekunde kommen. Aber sie könnte es morgen besorgen. Nein, das ging nicht, also dann übermorgen. Aber wenn in der Zwischenzeit jemand anders kam und es kaufte?

Naomi sprang auf. Sie sah die Staubwolke am Horizont, die den Bus ankündigte, und rannte los - in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Sie würde es nicht mehr schaffen, würde den Bus verpassen und wieder einmal zu spät zur Arbeit kommen. Vielleicht hatte Pete ja einen guten Tag und feuerte sie nicht. Vielleicht.

Egal. Sie musste dieses Burton-Buch haben. Jetzt sofort, bevor ein anderer es kaufte.

Keuchend stieß sie die Tür zu dem Laden auf und wäre fast mit dem Besitzer zusammengestoßen.

"Langsam, Lady, langsam! Etwas vergessen?"

"Hören Sie, ich ... ich habe es mir überlegt. Ich nehme Burtons Buch." Sie deutete auf den schweren Band der immer noch auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

"Ich möchte das hier zurückgeben. Geht das?" Sie drückte dem alten Mann "Huckleberry Finn" in die Hand.

"Sicher." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Es ist nur ... ich ... ich kann nicht alles auf einmal zahlen." Sie kramte in ihrem Geldbeutel. "Ich habe zwanzig Dollar. Kann ich den Rest nächste Woche bringen? Legen Sie das Buch so lange für mich zurück, ja? Bitte."

Der Ladenbesitzer musterte sie. "Wissen Sie, Lady. Ein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Sie dieses Buch für Ihren Jungen haben sollen. Geben Sie mir die zwanzig, nehmen Sie das Buch jetzt mit und den Rest bringen Sie mir am Montag."

"Das ... das ist ... danke."

"Keine Ursache." Er öffnete die Kasse, legte das Geld hinein und steckte das Buch in eine Papiertüte.

"Ich bringe das Geld wirklich." Naomi wusste selbst nicht genau warum sie das sagte.

"Ich weiß." Der Ladenbesitzer lächelte rätselhaft, als er ihr die Tüte reichte. "Ansonsten könnten Sie ihrem Jungen nicht in die Augen sehen, nachdem Sie ihm aus einem fast gestohlenen Buch vorgelesen haben."

Naomi verließ den Laden mit einem Gefühl das sie lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte: Der Sicherheit, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Sie lächelte über sich selbst, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und murmelte: "Es ist nur ein Buch, Naomi. Weiter nichts. Nur ein Buch."

 

 

_"Mein Name ist Blair Sandburg und ich arbeite an meinem Doktor für Anthropologie und es könnte sein, dass Sie die lebendige Verkörperung meines Studiengebiets sind. (...) Das hier ist eine Monographie von Sir Richard Burton, der Forscher, nicht der Schauspieler. Das ist älter als hundert Jahre. Dieser Burton ging nun davon aus, dass es in allen Stammeskulturen jemanden gab den er als Sentinel bezeichnete ..."  
\-- Blair Sandburg zu Jim Ellison in "Switchman" --_

 

 

\--- Ende ---


End file.
